Whoppers
by lunar koi
Summary: Pit discovers whoppers and link is confused


I'm eating whoppers and they are so freakin good I decided to make a story bout them! Enjoy I own nothing but my whoppers. MY WHOPPERS! BACK YOU VANDALS, if you review nicely u can has whoppers to.

* * *

"Hey, any ideas what this is?" Pit asked coming up to Link one day with a bag in his hand, taking a look at the clear bag he could see a bunch of chocolate balls and Pit kept popping one in his mouth every few minutes.

"Whatcha got there?" Link asked curiously eying the bag.

"I litterally have no idea but they are good. Samus gave them to me, she said she wasn't particularly fond of sweets, and I have no idea what they are but, they are just so good."

"But…didn't that happen like a week ago?" Link asked confused as he remembered Snake giving Samus a similar bag.

"Ya, what of it?" he said popping another in his mouth.

"Well first off eating nothing but sweets for a week will destroy your teeth and your physique, and second if that happened a week ago how do you still have those?" he asked thoroughly confused and worried.

"Link please, I brush my teeth constantly, I always have, second it is not the only thing I eat, we eat together in the commons all the time. And my plate is not filled with these things, and third, I asked Samus where she got them and she said she keeps getting them from Snake so she is giving them to me, they are extremely good, want one?" he said holding out one of the chocolate balls, after a moments hesitation he took it and popped it into his mouth and started chewing before spitting it into a trash can.

"Link you ok?" Pit asked slightly worried

"I'm fine Pit, I just really don't care for whoppers."

"Whopper? Is that some sort of new creature I haven't heard of?" he asked as he popped another one into his mouth before closing the bag and storing it away in his toga.

"You've never had a whopper before? A whopper is those chocolate things you seem to like so much." he said slightly amused at Pits thoughtful expression.

"Huh, nope I've never had them before but they are really good." he said once again repeating himself.

"If they are so good then why stop? You seem to love them." he asked indicating Pit's now empty hand."I may be an angel Link, but I can only stand so much sugar before I have to stop, I'm probably going to go brush here soon, I probably smell like a chocolate factory, and I don't even particularly care for chocolate either." he said talking to both himself and Link at the same time.

"Wait wait wait, you don't like chocolate?" Link asked getting only more confused.

"Not particularly no." he stated before smelling his breath and wincing at the intensity of the smell.

"If you hate chocolate, then why are you eating whoppers so often?"

"Because I like whoppers, its not exactly rocket science ya know. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go brush my teeth and go to bed, good night Link." Pit stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before bowing and walking away, leaving a poorly confused and now depressed Link.

"For all his years, he's clueless and so damned confusing! He likes whoppers but hates chocolate…" Shaking his head he sighed to himself before kicking something, bending down to retrieve it he noticed that it was…a whopper…throwing it towards the trash can he turned as he heard something fall, looking down the whopper was once again lying on the floor, picking it up he slammed it into the empty waste basket, only to bounce off the metal and back onto the floor.

"Ahh screw it!" he said before going into his room and slamming the door shut, causing the whopper to roll next to the trash can forgotten and unnoticed.

* * *

Ok, I have no idea what that was so plz don't ask, I am bored, and stuck on my request and while eating whoppers I thought itd be funny if pit got hooked onto whoppers. Like I said im kinda stuck on my requests so it may be a little bit before I can get somewhere with them. Anyway enjoy and as customary here *holds out a giant bowl of….u guessed it WHOPPERS!*


End file.
